jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace Maker
The Peace Maker is a weapon used by Jak in Jak II and Jak 3. It is the first dark mod Morph Gun weapon, and specializes in high-grade mass destruction. It was received from Krew in Jak II after the "Escort men through sewers" mission. It was received from Torn in Jak 3 after the "Break barrier with blast bot" mission. Sig also carries a rifle with a custom Peace Maker modification, it has a longer charge (which is reduced later on) and enormous destructive power. Characteristics The Peace Maker is built on the basic Morph Gun frame, with a metal head skull mounted on the barrel that connects to an additional chamber above the existing barrels. It can be charged by holding , which will produce an electrical dark eco sphere. Releasing the button will release the sphere as it will travel to a target. If multiple targets are in the same vicinity, the blast will arc over and destroy the nearby targets as well. Sig's Peace Maker was built on a Wastelander rifle, similar to the ones carried by Spargus citizens, but also had a metal head skull on it. It took much longer to charge, but was seemingly more powerful than Jak's Peace Maker. In Jak 3, Sig's Peace Maker gained an upgrade, and took less to charge and appeared to be slightly more powerful, as it could blast open an entire wall of metal head eggs. Combat The Peace Maker is the most powerful of the four tier one mods and can thus be considered a last resort type weapon, it is however much more useful at the start of a fight as the charge will arc and spread out when it hits an enemy or object. This arc deals the same damage as if it would have hit an enemy directly, meaning that the Peace Maker will be most effective when used at the start of a fight when there are more enemies for the arc to spread. Pretty much any medium-sized enemy will be killed in a single hit from the Peace Maker. Whether short or long range, the Peace Maker will do perfectly fine in either case. It is more effective at long range due to the slight auto-seeking effect of the bolt, making it even possible to fire the weapon without facing the intended targets if the camera acts up. The sole downside to the Peace Maker is the lack of ammunition and the fact that it is oddly ineffective against well-armored opponents and those with a large amount of health, such as flying spiders, blast bots and some bosses. On the other hand, it is best used against grouped or flying enemies but will perform well in any situation. It is probably the best weapon against the (elite) guards in the Haven Palace and weapons factory, due to the fact that they drop ammunition on death and are often too dangerous to attempt to take down by remaining still and aiming with the Blaster. Gallery Peace Maker concept art.png Category:Morph Gun weapons